Splinter Cell: Double Agent 1
by shadowmarksman
Summary: When Sam Fisher's daughter is kidnapped from an international airport, the hunt is on for Sam to find his daughter and peice together a web of lies, betrayal and revenge. Time is running out...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Kidnapping

North side International Airport

New York

I jolted in my seat as the plane had landed, listening to screaming of the wheels as they touched ground. I looked out the windows to see the runway speeding by and those who awaited there next flight. The plane was rolling to a halt as the stewardesses were walking down the isle to the passengers at the rear end of the plane.

As we sat in our seats the signal finally came to undo our seat belts, but remain seated.

"All passengers, when exiting the plane please exit down to the arrival zone to pick up your luggage; please do not leave any items within the plane. We thank you for flying with British air lines."

I walked down into the arrival zone; crowds brushed past me in a hurry, as I looked round all I could see were people in a rush to get somewhere. I collected my luggage and walked to the arrival counter, people were barging in front as if I didn't exist, whilst people behind me were breathing down my neck, while waiting in line all you hear is the frantic rush of people getting from one place to the other, and the loud speaker announcing names and flights.

Again all you could see were people, and security along with the police that were patrolling every section of the airport.

I just arrived here in New York on a two week holiday I'm supposed to be having with my dad, Sam Fisher. He said he got given two weeks holiday from work, and I should come over and see him, which is again why I'm here now.

After the death of mom last year, dads never been the same he says it's his fault for not being there when she died. My mom, Carole, was killed after a drunk driver ran into the car while she was packing the shopping.

Dad, went quiet for about six months, then he decided moaning is not going to bring her back, he went back to work strait after that, and noticed that working clears his head from the situation.

Ever since mom's death, he's always promised to be there for me, no matter what situation. He's love for me is like nothing else, me living in London is unbearable pain for him, I'm always telling him that I'll be fine, but he still looks after me as if I'm six.

"Excuse me madam please step forward and place your luggage on the counter here, and please remove your jacket and any items within your clothing, understood? Good, surname?" said the flight attendant.

"Fisher." I replied.

"Okay and your Christian name?"

"Sarah."

"Okay, thank you, just once more, sign this paper, along with your name, birth date, country, then sign your signature down the bottom please. Once finished, through the door to your left collect your luggage and through to customs. Next!"

As I walked over to the security officers, I looked up at the big screens showing all the flights that are coming, three flights were delayed from stormy weather. As you looked out side rain was pouring down onto the pavers, as you watch people running trying hard not to get wet.

As I looked back at the officers, I noticed that they were continuously talking through their radios, I looked into their faces, I could see fear in their eyes, from what was being told through the radio, and behind me two security guards ran past me.

The Officers in front of me placed their hand near the holster of their gun and looked around with terror, obviously something was wrong, I just never made out what. Suddenly everything was quiet, so quiet it was scary.

Then my greatest fear came, a gun shot was heard from the south side of the center, as I looked to that area, hundreds of people came rushing towards me, it all seemed like slow motion, a dream, more like a nightmare.

It felt like one of those situations that you would see on television, and never imagine it would happen to you, as soon as the shot went off my mind went blank, all I could think about was dad, and how he would cope if I never made it back.

Another shot went off. Security ran past me towards the scene. Listening, all I could hear were the screams of terrified people, which sent shivers down my spine, I stood there in fear, stunned about the situation, and that it was actually happening, I stood there as if it were a nightmare and I would wake up in my bed.

I then noticed it was no dream, this was the real thing. I started running along with all the others that were running towards the north side of the center, having a sense of joy that I was near the exit. I exited into the car park into the pouring rain, I stopped noticing the woman to my left crying for her kid that must have been dragged off in the rush, I would have helped but I was in a world of my own.

I started running in a faltered manner for the streets, but something was still not right, five black vans sped around the corner; men then jumped out of the back and started grabbing random people, hoping I wouldn't be one of them. My brain just failed to understand, the situation didn't connect, I was wishing that I stayed back in London.

I just wanted it all to be over, as I looked over I saw the women that was looking for her child be grabbed and shoved into the back of the van, I thought about the kid more then anything else, and that his family would suffer as much as dad would. Twenty, maybe thirty people were grabbed.

I then came in eye contact with one of the men, I just stood there staring at him, it felt like I new him, but I didn't, when I looked at him, I felt... comforted, my mind went blank, I was not even thinking about dad nor the child, I was thinking about myself, thinking that I didn't want to die, I didn't want it to end this way, I just, stood there, as the water from the rain ran down my face, my hair was dripping from the rain, I watched the water drip slowly to the ground. Tears ran down my face just like the rain, knowing that this is the end.

Slowly I started walking backwards as I watched that guy point at me as if I were the person they were looking for, four men then started running towards me, I burst out in tears just wanting to wake up, I was running in pain and agony just wanting to go home. I gave up as I saw the fence between me and the streets ahead. The men then seized me, chucking me into the back of the van, as I saw the last glimpse of light; I treasured it like nothing else. Darkness came around me as I watched the van door closed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sam Fisher

11th February 2008

New York

"_Hey dad, just ringing to let you know I arrived safely, I'm actually getting off the plane right now, I can't wait to see you, owe, and I got you a present, I think your going to like it! I'll be ready for pick up in about half an hour, wake up sleepy head! Seya!" _Beep!

I rolled over and groaned, knowing very soon I'm going to have to get out of bed; I rolled back towards the window to see the old guy across the road, which's continuously looking down at the street. He just recently had his home broken into. The robber noticed someone was home; he panicked and broke his leg running down the steps.

I live in apartment building on the Southside of New York, I don't usually live here. I normally stay in a house in Washington, due to work.

I work for the NSA (National Security Agency); let's just say it's a couple of notches up from the C.I.A. My job is important, I am a Splinter Cell. In my job, we Splinter Cells are highly qualified, highly skilled agents.

As a Splinter Cell, an agent of the Third Echelon, the NSA' most secret subgroup, I have been trained to secure my country's defense by mounting a good offence. In addition to their weapons and hand-to-hand training, Splinter Cells use the latest high technology and espionage techniques to infiltrate sensitive locations, retrieve information, and execute operations the U.S. government cannot acknowledge. I have been on the front lines of espionage through several key decades of world history. I have not only survived, but excelled in my field through hard work, insatiable curiosity, and brutal honesty. I have little time for polite niceties and even less for lies. I am quiet, instinctive, and observant, somebody who watches from the outside. But in order to achieve the discipline necessary for my work, I have had to bury certain parts of myself. I am a man of few words, a man with a strange and slightly dark sense of humor, a man with an adult daughter whom he loves, and can't let go of. I am truly myself only when I am on the job – I have, in a sense, become what I do. This is where my world makes sense, where there are allies.

My name is Sam Fisher; I'm '5"10 tall, with black hair and brown eyes. Everyone says I'm an old man with a stale sense of humor and an attitude. I'm 44 years of age, and finding I'm getting too old for parachuting out of planes and relying on my finger tips to stop me from falling 30 stories, but I don't like to admit to it, nor think about it. Although, it still gets shoved in my face, by a little someone I like to call my life line in the field, Jennifer Grimsdott. The person I rely on the most, she tells me where I should go, and what problems I'm about to run into next.

With Jennifer, you can tell when she's having a bad day, because you almost get shot up through lack of communication, you can also tell when she's having a good day, she'll be making fun of my age or making some kind of comment which she will always share with Brunton if it is worth a laugh.

Then there is Trent Brunton, he is my weapons coordinator, he tells me what equipment I should take for that certain mission, he also tells me about certain obstacles ahead, such as trip lasers, and cameras that are in the area.

Then there's my boss, Irving Lambert, not only is he my boss but he is also my friend. Lambert is the Third Echelon director in charge of all field operations. He provides me with my objectives and certain formation.

While as a friend he has helped me through hard times, such as when my wife Carole died.

Out of all the bullets I've taken, the death of Carole hurt the most. My life went down the drain, I had nothing. After that I promised myself I wouldn't lose Sarah as well. If I lost Sarah, my life wouldn't be worth living.

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom hoping to wake myself up; I splashed water on my face and looked up to the mirror to see a messy bedroom and someone in need of a shave.

My face was covered in shaving cream when the telephone rang; I wiped my hands with the towel then picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I answered

"_Sam, its Lambert."_ His deep nasal voice answered.

"Lambert."

"_I need to talk with you."_

"Can't it wait?"

"_No, why?"_

"Cause I was in the middle of shaving, and I'm getting rather itchy."

"_Sorry Sam, it looks like your going to have to stay itchy, your needed at the agency, sorry to wreck your holiday but it's urgent."_

I closed my eyes and pinched my nose, "How urgent? Cause I'm meant to be picking up Sarah in 15 minutes!"

"_Terrorist urgent, Sam. Looks like Sarah is going to have to wait. Get dressed and get over here now!"_

I put the phone down and went back to the bathroom to wash off the cream, as I wondered what the incident would be. I quickly got dressed and ran down stairs and stopped at my car, got out my cell phone and scrolled through my contacts until I got to Sarah, I dialed her number and waited as I got out my car keys. There was no pickup, just message bank.

"Hey Sarah its me, Sam, look something's come up with work and I wont be able to pick you up, so your going to have to get a taxi, sorry I wont be there, see you tonight, oh, and the keys are in the old lady's pot plant. Sorry."

______________________________________________________________________

N.S.A Agency

"Sam, there you are." Lambert said impatiently looking at the screen of a PC.

"What's the situation?" I asked

"Terrorist attack, at the North side International airport; thirteen dead including three security guards and a police officer." He said in a monotone .

"Sir just got word that thirty five people have been kidnapped." Grimsdott said quickly.

"Brunton! Get me the names of the people dead and those that were kidnapped! Sarah was at that airport, Jennifer find out if she's ok! I couldn't get in touch with her, she wasn't answering her mobile!" I said

"Sure thing!" she replied.

"Sam, whatever has happened, it's going to be ok." Lambert ensured

"It is not going to be ok! My daughter is missing! That is not ok!" I yelled

"Sir, we just got in the surveillance videos from the airport." Grimsdott noted.

"Show me." said Lambert.

"Put it on big screen."

"Now Sam if anything's happened…"

"I know."

The screen showed people running all over the placed in terror, as people would fall to the ground dead. Lambert put his hand on my shoulder for comfort. The next scenes were covered men running in, tackling random people dragging them off out of the picture. The footage changed cameras every now and then showing different parts of the airport. But I couldn't find Sarah. The footage changed to the camera at the exit showing people charging through to the car park. I then suddenly noticed Sarah running with the crowd.

"Wait! Pause it there! There she is… Print this image!" I yelled.

"Sure!" – Brunton.

"Is there any security footage of the car park?!"

"No."

"Then find some!" I yelled.

"Jennifer, while you are waiting find any pictures in that lot of footages of the attackers. We need any links we can get our hands on!" Lambert said.

"What time was that scene recorded?" I asked.

"I'll find out." Brunton.

"Cause I rang Sarah at half past eleven when she wasn't answering." I noted.

"The incident happened at Eleven fifteen." Brunton answered.

I looked at Lambert in disbelief, hoping for an explanation, but I didn't get one. I wanted to be back in bed as if nothing happened. I wanted to believe nothing happened, but I couldn't.

"Come on Sam, you need a coffee." Lambert offered.

"I'm not going anywhere until I get that footage, and find out whether she is ok." I said.

"Sir I think I got the car park footage."

All was quiet as we looked up at the screen. I saw Sarah as she ran out into the car park; a lot of the other people were grabbed and dragged to the ground as they got tossed into the back of a van like a bunch of rag dolls. I kept my eye on Sarah as she ran to the fence. I watched as the kidnappers ran after her, dragging her down and chucking her in with the rest of the hostages. I felt cold, the room was quiet as the footage ended, as every body slowly looked towards me, as I lent down on the desk gasping for breath. I turned and left the room, closing the door behind me.

"Sir, I've got an I.D of one the attackers, name… 'Jamie Washington'. He took part in recent terrorist acts. He's been secretly reported in Northern Israel, in the small town of Bethseda."

"Good, I'll inform Fisher."

________________________________________________________________________

I sat there and stirred my coffee as Lambert entered the room, quietly leaning up against the wall, looking at me, he just looked at me.

"Can't you see I'm enjoying my coffee?" I said

"Ever since I came in you've been stirring your coffee. And anyway since when do you like coffee? I came in to say we've followed up a picture, of one 'Jamie Washington'; we located him in Northern Israel. We got them Sam."

"Who you sending in to get the job done?"

"We don't know yet…"

"Let me go."

"Sam, I hardly think your up to it…"

"It didn't stop me when Carole died; you even said the mission was perfect."

"But Sam this is different…"

"In what way?!"

"Sarah isn't dead yet!"

"Yet, what do you mean by yet!"

"I mean that if you stuff up your going to be blaming yourself for the lives of others, including Sarah. You don't need that Sam, we don't need that! But if you want to destroy your life, go right ahead! It's your choice!"

"Then I better start packing, I'm going to Israel."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Northern Israel

5 miles East of Bethseda

A Veteran at War

Part 1

"Ok guys, we're going in to silent mode!" Pilot yelled.

"Sam, you ready? The drop off's close!" Brunton shouted.

"Yeah! I think." I yelled as I tried to talk over the sound of the plane.

"Sam, it's not too late to go back!" Lambert said.

"I don't want to go back!" I answered.

"Sam, you're going to be landing on the outskirts of the town, contact us to when you touch ground to let us know you're safe, ok?!" Grimsdott said.

"Got it!" I said.

"Sam, when you contact us I'll inform you of your objectives, and Sam…"

"Ok, we're in the drop of zone! Opening doors!"

"…Sam, good luck." Lambert yelled as the noise got even louder when the plane doors opened.

"Thanks!"

"And Sam, don't get yourself killed!"

"Then let me do my job!" I yelled as I stood up, grabbing on to the poles, taking a step backwards and throwing myself out of the plane into the freezing cold dark winds.

The sensation was amazing, having the wind glide right through you. At that moment I couldn't get Sarah out of my head, I just wanted it all to be a dream and to wake up in bed.

The height meter showed 3000 feet and declining fast, I knew I had to pull my chute at 2000 feet. As I was about to pull my chute, I had a flash back to when I saw the footages of Sarah being tossed into the van, I imagined her as one of the people that I saw fall to the ground. It scared me. I suddenly noticed I had to pull my chute, I jolted as the first pin was pulled out, which released the parachute but it didn't catch the wind.

I was hurled upside down, and I was spinning franticly as I was trying to release the second pin, I couldn't get my hand on it, the wind was pushing my hand all over the place, I finally was able to get my hand on it, and pull the pin free, I jolted as the wind caught the chute as my legs swung forward. I was hanging there with aching arms and legs.

I approached the ground bringing my legs forward as I was going to run with the wind, my legs touched ground and I unclipped my chute. I had to move quickly away from that position, just in case someone saw me in the sky and followed me to my position. I ran towards an old fallen down tree, and hid behind it.

"I've touched ground." I said

"_Glad you made it Sam." Lambert said._

"_Yeah, nice landing." Brunton remarked sarcastically._

"Shut up!"

"_Got some bad news Sam, seems the wind carried you away from your landing point." _

"Great, what do I do now?"

"_You're going to have to find your way back; your supplies will be waiting for you there. It should be on your map at point F4." _

"Where am I now?"

"_You're just on the map at point J9. Don't worry about it Sam, it's a good way to warm up. And make it quick, we don't want them to start without us."_

"Yeah, I got it, point F4."

"_Sam, we will contact you when you get there, now get moving."_

"Now Jennifer, am I going to run into any resistance on my way there?"

"_Doesn't look like it; I'm picking up no readings until point F3. Looks like you can run it big guy."_

"Got it, Fisher out."

I checked the map and looked in that direction, as I loaded up my weapons, which included my SC-20 assault rifle, which fires standard NATO 5.56 x 45 mm rounds, it has a modular under-barrel attachment giving me an unprecedented array of options, including a gas/frag/chaff grenade launcher; LTL (Less-Than-Lethal) weapons such as ring airfoil projectiles (RAFs) and sticky shockers; an EM (Electro-Magnetic) pod with a laser port sniffer for at-a-distance data transfers with IR computer ports; SPs (Surveillance Projectiles) such as a self-adhesive remote which was nicknamed "sticky cam", and finally a gadget I had dubbed the ASE, or All-Seeing-Eye, a micro-camera embedded in a tiny parachute. The SC-20 is holstered on my back.

My secondary weapon is a 5-7 SC Pistol, and along with the SC-20 it is equipped with a silencer/flash suppresser, it fires single shots from a 20 bullet magazine, which is holstered on the right side of my thigh. I adjusted my NV

(Night-Vision) goggles which supplies me with two other visions, IR

(Infra-Red) and EM (Electro-Magnetic). I then checked my OPSAT

(Operational-Satellite-Uplink), it is a compact wrist mounted personal data adviser (PDA) designed for military use. It enables me to receive mission objectives and updates. It also supplies me with a 3D map on my surroundings and providing me with a limited satellite operated heat sensor.

I stood up and started running towards point F4.

I scaled a fence that led to a paddock flicking my legs over the fence. I ran through the paddock lifting my legs over the long thick dense grass. I switched on my night vision to see where I was going in the dark cloudy night.

I quickened my pace the more I thought about Sarah, by now I was bolting through the paddock as the long grass whipped against my legs.

I approached the fence scaling it even faster then last time.

My feet were shooting back gravel as I bolted across an unused road. I stopped by the gutter and checked where I was on the map, I was only half a mile away, I'd been running for 15 minutes non-stop.

My legs were tired as I picked myself back up and started at it again, I ran down the road getting faster and faster.

As I was running I could hear something like that of a truck engine, getting closer by the second. I looked back to see faint lights heading towards me. I dived into the grass keeping my eye on those lights.

The truck neared, I kept my head down as the truck drove by, and the engine slowly died out as it drove further away.

"_Sam, more bad news, that trucks heading to F3, and there's a few heat signatures coming from that truck." Grimsdott pointed._

"_Looks like you're going to have to go around Sam." Lambert said firmly. _

"Why can't I just go straight through the middle?"

"_Sam, when that lorry arrives, that camp is going to be an armory, too much for you to handle." _

"Why is it, just of late you haven't had much trust in me? You seem to be forgetting that I've been doing this for the past twenty two years, and have encountered more dangerous situations than this. So I am perfectly capable of taking out a few lousy terrorists." 

"_Sure, whatever you say, Sam." Jennifer said sarcastically in a slow manner._

"I don't know weather you heard me say this on the plane or not, so I am going to repeat myself, let me do my job."

"_Sure, whatever you say, Sam." Brunton said also, as he and Jennifer laughed together as they crackled the microphone in my ear._

"You two are really annoying, did you know that?"

"_We try our best." They said as they regained their breath._

"Brunton, you better watch it when I get back. I might be old, but that doesn't mean I don't have a sense humor."

"_What! She started it!" Brunton said as Jennifer laughed aloud as she looked at Brunton._

"You to Jennifer." I said as the laughter immediately stopped.

"_Sam, do whatever you want." Lambert said._

"Don't worry, I will."

The guard drew near as I slammed my fist into one of the headlights on the front end of the truck, hoping to get one's attention. I got down and crawled underneath the truck, as it was my only option. To the left was a machine gun post, guarding any entry possible, along with a guard by the tent lighting a cigarette in his mouth.

The guard had passed the side of the truck, leaving me an exit to flank him from behind. I rolled out slowly to right side of the truck, trying to prevent any noise possible.

The guard turned towards the headlight, as I approached him from behind.

I moved quickly leaving him no chance to fight back, I slammed his right hand forward catching it in my left, while I drew my knife against his neck holding him with a tight grip.

"Hi." I whispered in his ear.

"Hi...?" He said in confusion and pain.

"I'm going to ask you some questions, and you're going to answer them, got it?"

"Stuff you…" He said as I tightened my grip making him gasp in pain.

"I don't show much mercy, so don't push it! Now, you're going to answer my question, because if you don't there is nothing stopping me from breaking your arm."

"Ok…ok, what do you want to know?" He stuttered as my grip tightened.

"What am I up against at Bethseda?"

"I don't know, a lot…a lot of men, that is all I can tell you… no really!"

"Just one more question, how many men are in this camp?"

"Um… twelve, I think, yeah twelve." He stuttered.

"Make that eleven."

"What...!" He exclaimed hoarsely, as I knocked him unconscious with the blunt end of my knife. His body went floppy as I guided his body forward leaning him up against the truck.

"_Sam, what was the point of that, we could have answered those questions?" Brunton asked as he tuned himself in._

"Yeah, I know. I just thought it was funny listening to him stutter." 

"_Sam, that truck isn't here permanently, this camp is just a pit stop, find out where it's going and what cargo it's carrying." Ordered Lambert. _

"Why? That truck is not why I am here." I replied. 

"_I know Sam, but we need all the information we can get our hands on, and that truck and its cargo might just get in the way, take care of it." Commanded Lambert._

I crept down the right side of the truck hoping to gain access to whatever was in the back. No entry was possible as the entrance was guarded by four men that were standing by the camp fire. Luckily for me the cargo hold was soft covered in a thick material.

I stood up piercing my knife into the material moving my hand downwards to make a hole just big enough for me to slip through into the back of the hold.

I entered into the back to find wooden crates piled up on top of each other, each one tightly sealed. All up there were about fifteen crates piled into the corners.

I moved forward to one of the crates that were accessible, seeing the other ones were piled up.

I slotted my knife into the lid of the crate, breaking the lock and forcing the lid open.

I opened the lid to find about two dozen grenades placed in slots on top of each other.

I shuffled over to the next available crate and used the same procedure to look in side. In this crate I found ammo tightly crammed in, enough for about thirty guns.

"I seem to have lost my touch."

"_Why? What are you talking about Sam?" Grimsdott said in confusion._

"They were having a party and I wasn't invited."

"_Do you blame them?" Grimsdott noted sarcastically._

"I guess I'm too much of a party pooper, I don't know why, I mean I'm the one who always starts the fireworks."

"_Sorry to let you down, but that was lame. What were in the crates Sam?" Lambert asked._

"Enough to prove a point, grenades and ammo, I only checked two crates but I can guess what were in the rest."

"_Then you know what to do Sam, take that truck out." Lambert said as he ended the conversation._

The guards were still by the camp fire as I slipped back out through the hole. I watched there every move as I bobbed down and rolled underneath the truck. I crawled up closer to the engine and rolled over directly underneath the fuel tank. I plunged my knife into the fuel tank as I looked back towards the camp. I wriggled my knife in further and shifted it around and around.

The fuel started to drip out, then pour out as I pulled my knife free placing it in the sheath located on the lower right side of my back.

I rolled out from underneath the truck, as I scanned the camp for movement.

"Ok Lambert, the party is canceled, when can I move on?!"

"_You can move on as soon as you take out the generator running that spotlight located at the rear end of the camp, its scanning the area you need to be heading, it will make you really conspicuous Sam." Brunton said.._

"Are you going to give me instructions every ten feet or remind me of my form of Bath?" I said sarcastically.

"_Sorry Sam just trying to make your job easier, move out when you want."_

I moved over to the rear end of the tent which was concealed in darkness, I switched on my thermal vision to see a guard sleeping; I equipped my knife cutting an entry in the tent.

I walked over to behind the bed right next to his head slamming my left hand over his mouth while placing my knife up against his throat.

"Ok, here's how it works, I'm the boss so you're going to tell me whatever I want to know." I whispered to him.

"You're one of my friends, right…?"

"I don't like your choice of words."

"And this is a joke, right…?"

"My point of view yes, yours not so funny."

"And you're going to try and get my secrets out of me, aren't you?"

"Basically, yes."

"Funny. How are you going to do it?"

"Hmm… shoot you, break your arm, haven't decided yet."

"That's not funny!"

"For me it is."

"Point taken, what do you want to know?"

"Where's the power coming from?"

"Why do you want to know that? You know where it is."

"Hey, I've made my decision; I'll break your arm then shoot you." – I said sarcastically.

"Ok, ok. The generator, it's over in the corner."

"Thanks." - I said as I punch him unconscious.

I walked over to the generator placing my knife into the lock, giving my knife one big tug breaking the lock open. Inside the lock there were a dozen wires or more.

"_Ok, Sam, if you tab the left three wires you can short the lights out for a short period of time, which will give you enough time to get away..." Brunton advised as I pulled out all the wires at once listening to the generator cut out the power on all the lights._

"Or we could do it my way." I said as I grinned and chucked the wires on the ground.

The men around the tent groaned and wondered what had happened, as I slid back out of the tent, slowly running up the side of the camp towards my destination.

I slid down into a dried out creek bed taking a drink out of my water canister. I only had six hours to run two more miles to Bethseda rescue the hostages get some answers and then get to extraction.

I pocketed my canister and started moving again.

As I got closer to Bethseda I slowed down my pace, and hid behind a boulder. I waited for a second as I gave my surroundings a scan with NV then IR. I slid up the top of the boulder scanning the area in front of me, I was about to move on when I saw the glowing of red yellow and blue object from my IR appear from the bushes. _A lone guard doing his patrols _I thought.

I slid off the rock back flat against it, I rolled out to the left, flat out on my stomach, took out my SC-20 and gave the area another quick scan. The guard was walking slowly towards me, I took aim and fired, my arm jolted from the recoil of the shot, the guard jerked then fell backwards. I holstered my SC-20 then scanned once more to see if anyone was coming, then in a low crouch ran forward, grabbed the body by the collar and dragged him into some nearby bushes. I searched the body for a radio of some sort for which he would check himself in every couple of hours. There was none, which meant somewhere within the compound they probably had a checkpoint to show themselves present and accounted for. The guard carried with him an AK-47 and a Bulldog pistol.

For the guard to be patrolling out here probably meant the compound was over the hill. I slowly moved forward clearing my path as I went.

I approached the top of the hill and fell to my stomach; in front of me was a steep cliff fifteen meters in height which smoothed out as it reached the compound perimeter fence topped with razor sharp wires and guards patrolling the inner side of the fence, they carried with them flashed lights looking for anything odd.

I pulled out my binoculars and looked towards the buildings, light from the windows shined out, shadows past one of the windows showing inside was covered too.

"Lambert, are you sure this is the place?"

"_Yeah, why?"_

"Cause it looks more like Area Fifty One."

"_What do you mean?"_

"Well for terrorists they don't keep that low profile."

"_That's one of the other questions we want answered, the place you're looking at is an Israeli military base."_

"You mean ex-military base?"

"_No, its still in working order, we tried talking to the Israeli defense minister when we got the news, but he kept quiet, so we went to work and found he just got a ten million dollar boost. Know one knows how."_

"So you're saying they paid him for a lend of the base then paid him to keep quiet, as if nothing had happened?"

"_That's what we suspect, but the only way to find out is from within that compound, hopefully there's someone down there that will spill the beans and give us an answer." _

"Good, I'm known to be a rather good can opener." I said as a grunt came through the mike. 

I lied there examining the compound for fifteen minutes, taking note of the routes set out for each of the guards, finding how long it took them to get from point A to B. I examined the fence for blind spots and possible entries, timing each guard as they went by. It was two minutes the distance between each guard. I suspected it would take me a minute and a half to climb the twelve foot high fence then avoid the razor sharp wires on the top whilst trying to create the least amount of noise possible. Leaving me with about twenty seconds to clear the grounds and find a hiding place. _Cutting it short _I thought.

Not only was that a burden but the grounds I had to clear were bare but for a thin patch of grass, and from the fence to the compound was about eighty meters. One thing caught my attention, I didn't notice anyone yet patrol or even look towards the grass, everyone was too focused on the fence or the buildings, which only meant one thing.

I pulled out my binoculars and zoomed in on the building tops, I could see nothing, I scanned to the left and checked the other buildings, and I noticed a dark object. I switched to IR but noticed nothing, the buildings were out of range, it was all but a pink blur. I took out my SC-20 and thumbed the selector to ASE. Aimed straight up about one hundred and fifty meters above the buildings and fired. I holstered my SC-20 and changed my OPSAT to ASE. On the screen appeared the image above the compound.

I changed the camera focus and zoomed in above the buildings, I switched to IR and looked upon the buildings, at first there was nothing then I focused the camera even more and sighted a red green and yellow figure which looked like someone lying down on the edge of the building, looking out towards the grass. I changed the view to another building and saw another figure which confirmed my thought… _Snipers._

I switched off the camera view and took out my SC-20, I thought that if I took out one sniper the other one would know, but it would take a second to notice, which would probably give me enough time to change aim and take him out.

I didn't want risk it but I had to, it was the only way to get into the compound unnoticed.

I adjusted the scope until the crosshair's recital was centered on the sniper which was concealed in the darkness, took a gulp of air, relaxed, and then squeezed the trigger. The SC-20 bucked on my shoulder, the figure rolled sideways and went still. I adjusted my aim on the second sniper, and fired. The shadow stiffened and went still; I listened and watched the compound through my scope, hoping for silence. The guards went on patrolling not noticing what just happened. I released the air I'd been holding, holstered my SC-20 and lay there still.

"Lambert, I'm going in."

Part 2

I waited for twenty minutes before the opportunity came; two of the guards that probably would have noticed me out of the corner of their eye went inside one of the buildings. The guard by the fence walked by shining his light through, he got ten meters away when I thought _now's my chance. _I kept my eye on the guard as I slid down on my butt across the floury dirt bringing myself into a crouch. I reached up as high as I could and pulled myself up reaching for the top of the fence. _Now the tricky part._

I pulled my feet up to the top of the fence, reaching over the wire with my left arm grabbing the other side of the fence, I tucked my head down and pulled as hard as I could with my left arm, rolling the top protected part of my back over the wire, doing a complete front flip over the fence landing on my feet into a quiet crouch. With not a second to spare I bolted across the open to about half way sliding to a crawl. I looked back to see the guard walking by the fence, I then crawled forward twenty meters and froze as the two guards from before walked out with coffee in their hands chatting away in what was accented English. As they walked down one of the alleys, I got up into a crouch and walked slowly to the window from where the two guards came from and peeked through. There were three guards sitting down at a table playing cards and a non-uniformed man in the background on the phone speaking too soft for me to pick up on, he put down the phone then grabbed his jacket and a cell phone that was sitting on the table then walked towards the door.

I moved to the shadows as he walked outside; he looked around and held his jacket on tight with the collars up.

He walked down the side of the building with me closing in behind moving along the shadows. I paused at one of the corners in which he turned, to see what he was doing. He approached one of the doors to go in, he looked through the window to see the two guards from before, stopped and kept on walking. _He wants to be private _I thought.

The man chose a different door, looked in then scanned around him and walked inside and turned out the light.

I slipped down the alley being cautious as I went, I slipped past the room where the guards were laughing and approached the door where the man entered. I peeked through with my NV equipped; the man sat down on a bed and dialed a number in his cell phone, the voices were muffled, too hard for me to make out, I would have gone inside but that would have caught his attention.

He stood up and closed his phone placed it in his pocket and walked towards the door.

I scanned around me and stood ready in my position, took out my pistol and held it tight in both hands. The door creaked open as the guard was half way out, I kicked the door back in slamming the man down half leaning him up against the bed. I closed the door behind me aiming the gun straight at him.

"Not a word, unless I say!" I whispered to him. As he took no notice picking himself up, I fired once hitting the mattress on the bed. The man froze.

"I meant to miss, next time I wont. Who was on the phone?"

"Nobody!"

"I am not a fan of lies, who was on the phone?"

"Jamie."

"Washington?"

"Yeah."

"Your English is fluent, what do you do here? What's your name?"

"Heng…David Heng."

"What do you do here?"

"I take care of the money... and that." 

"What was the conversation on the phone?"

"It…it was nothing."

"One more strike and you're out."

"He wants more money or he'll speak."

"Who?"

"Mr. Zao."

"The Defense Minister that lent you this military base?"

"Yeah, we paid him five million for the base and another five million to keep quiet."

"Who's running all this?"

"A man named Suhadi Sadono was, he died and Jamie took over and started up the JBA again."

"Why a military base?"

"The last place anyone would look would be a military base, that's why."

"One more question, the recent attacks at a New York airport, thirty hostages, where are they?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Strike three!"

I aimed at his leg and fired, he gasped out in pain.

"Last chance, where are they?"

"When I say this, I'm telling the truth, I know about the hostages but I swear I don't know where they are!"

I paused and thought, than thumbed the selector to dart, and darted him in the neck. I placed him on the bed in a sleeping position and radioed in.

"I've got confirmation on the deal, Zao is asking for more money to keep quiet.

I also found out Washington is behind this whole affair. He also mentioned one Suhadi Sadono, who was head of JBA until he died. After his death it all shut down, until Washington started it back up again. Do you know what he's talking about?"

"_As a matter of fact we do, back in the ninety's Suhadi Sadono started up the organization of JBA or John Browns Army, and he made it to hopefully prove a point to the world. He didn't consider himself as a terrorist, but a patriot. He was behind the 'ninety two' bombings that had failed to cause the desired reactions and led him to ruins, he went bankrupt and was found dead by his own hand in his home." _

"I'll find Jamie and deal with it. But for now I am focusing on the hostages, and Sarah. I'll contact you when I get something… good. Fisher out."

I approached the door, scanning through the window with NV. I changed to a crouch and walked out the door, to my right the path ended at more rooms, I went left past the door where the two guards were, I looked in and the room was empty meaning that they continued on patrol. I kept to the shadows and moved back to the main quarters sticking flat to the wall as I peeked around the corner, the area was clear as I moved back towards window where the guards were playing cards, the room was also empty except for one guard who walked out sipping the coffee in his hand, grabbed a magazine from the corner table and sat down on the lounge which was facing away from the door.

I was about to enter the room when another guard walk down the stairwell asking for the other guard in what seemed to be Israeli.

I slid along the wall to the right corner of the building, peeking down the corridor where to guards were walking lighting cigarettes in their mouths, I peeked back through the window examining the stair well and switched to IR and saw what looked like the tip of a foot, I noticed each floor would be well guarded.

I stepped out a few steps and looked up noticing the third, fourth and fifth floors had no light shining through, each window sealed closed with wood. _Restricted floors _I thought. I stepped back to the corner and examined the windows above and all the surroundings. I slid down the alley towards a smaller building made from brick which was attached to the main building.

I stuck up against it as I gave the area a quick scan with NV. To the left of the smaller building were two guards doing their patrols along the building side whilst back from where I came from the two guards from before had done their lap of the building and were closing in on me, leaving me centered in the middle.

I looked up stepping back from the wall and ran to the corner of the main building and the smaller one, leapt up left foot forward pushing of the main wall grabbing onto the roof of the smaller one, swung my legs up rolling flat on my stomach. I froze as the two guards drew near, one of the guards had a break leaning up against the wall as he called to the other one "When's our shift over, I'm starving and it looks like rain." The first guard said.

"Don't worry we've got to check ourselves in anyway, you can grab a coffee then." The second guard replied as he shifted himself as the other two gauds squeezed by. I waited for the guards to move on, then picked myself up into a crouch and looked around towards a window with a crack of light shining through. I stepped up to the main building wall and reached for a down pipe, grasping it with both my hands giving it a big tug to check if it were secure. I reached up higher bringing my legs to the wall pulling myself up step by step.

The sky got cloudy and covered up the light of the moon, it started to rain causing the pipe and walls to be slippery, and lighting was striking in the distance reflecting off the walls and me. I climbed up two stories coming to a halt grasping the pipe in a head lock style. I pulled the OPSAT to my face as I only had three hours left before dawn.

There was a pipe that ran across directly below one of the windows, which was about a meter out from me. I pulled myself up a bit higher reaching out with my left arm holding myself with my right. I grabbed hold of the horizontal pipe, getting a firm and comfortable grip, released my right arm causing me to swing, I slid my feet along the wet wall preventing my swing reached up with my right arm and held on tight.

I looked down to the ground which was fifty feet straight down and realized this is better then what it was in Shanghai, hanging on the tips of my fingers atop a skyscraper in pouring rain whilst trying to avoid spotlights from helicopters, that was the only time I thought I should have taken the office job. _ But I like my job._

I moved along the pipe wiping the water from my eyes, and approached the window ledge, I swung my left leg up onto the pipe pulling myself up placing my right knee on the window ledge, I slid myself round sitting on the ledge with my right leg dangling and left leg resting on the pipe.

I took a breather and peeked through the cracks of the wood to see a door guarded by a single man sitting down at his desk legs up on the desk reading the daily news paper. On the desk were his pistol and its ammo clip along with a rifle clip of the AK-47 which was leaning up against the wall beside him.

The window was too stiff and had no hand holds to slide it open, I pulled out my knife and slotted it underneath the window cramming it open just wide enough to slide my flexi-cam through.

My flexi-cam is a device three inches long and flexible with a camera that shows an image on my OPSAT, the flexi-cam is used to slide underneath doors clearing the area in front of me.

I placed it through the crack and watched my OPSAT; I wriggled it around clearing the rest of the room. I slid the cam back out as I brewed an idea in my head.

I shifted around grasping the pipe and slid my legs out letting myself hang. I switched to NV then IR and scanned the ground below me making sure I wouldn't be seen. I reached up and knocked on the window three times, I heard the muttering of curiosity in the guard's voice, footsteps got louder as I heard the banging of the window being forced open. The window slid open with a creak as the light shone through, I held my breath as I heard the breathing of the guard, I waited until I was satisfied he was where I wanted him, flexed my arms and pulled myself up with my left arm slamming my fist into his face, I listened as I heard the body strike the ground with a thump. I counted _one… two… three…_ until I reached ten then pulled myself up through the window.

I crept over to the stairwell peeking down the side; the stairwell was dark, I moved half way down the steps placing a sensor on the wall, once someone walked by, my OPSAT would vibrate therefore letting me know of there presence.

I walked back up to the body getting one of the darts from my pistol and jabbed it into his neck. I grabbed his collar slid him over and hid him under the desk. I walked over and flicked out the light then paused to see if anyone noticed, once I was sure no one did, I flicked on my NV and crept over to the door sliding my flexi-cam underneath. On my OPSAT appeared a darkened room lit by only a fish tank on the left of the room, the room seemed first class with red carpet and flash appliances and furniture placed throughout the room. Directly ahead were the kitchen and the dining area, to my right was a door to what seemed to be a bedroom lit by dull lights on the floor, I cleared the room with IR and crept in closing the door behind, I locked the door making sure I wouldn't have any surprises. I checked the kitchen and walked over to the door; I switched to IR and checked for heat signatures showing through the door, in the right corner showed a man sitting in a desk chair.

I moved towards the kitchen and tipped over a chair catching the man's attention, I moved to the opposite side of the door and grabbed my knife sticking to the wall. The door slid opened and the man stepped out and looked towards the chair. The face looked familiar. _Washington. _

I gripped my knife tighter stepped out and slammed my hand around his mouth placing my knife up against his throat.

"Washington I take. Incase you're wondering who I am, well, you're not going to find out. Now where are the hostages?" I said as I slowly moved my hand from his mouth.

"I tell you nothing!"

"You do know there's a lot of bounty on your head, dead or alive. I mean I could take you in, or take you out now, either way I get the credit."

"If you're looking for the hostages, you're too late, I gave the order. They're probably already dead!"

I flared up and removed my knife placing my hand over his mouth again and stabbed him in the leg. He screamed as my hand muffled the sound.

"Where are they?!"

"In the warehouse on the… on the left, top floor!"

I switched my head down to my OPSAT as it vibrated from the sensor; my goggles shifted upward and my face struck with pain, my head tilted backward as Jamie elbowed me in the face causing me to release my grip and fall to the ground. I snatched my pistol from my leg as Jamie pulled a pistol from his jacket pocket and swung his aim on me. The pistol thumped backward as I snapped a bullet into his left hip putting him off aim causing him to yell in pain, the guards out side were trying to get the door opened as Jamie readjusted his aim. I snapped another bullet into the center of his chest forcing him to drop his pistol as he fell back with a thump. I picked myself up looking towards the shadows coming from underneath the door.

I stepped over to the window and slid it open, I moved through the window and saw a ladder that was cut down the bottom preventing access, the ladder led to the roof.

I pulled out a wall mine and reached inside placing it just next to the window, I then reached out snagging the safety shell of the ladder and pulled myself up on the out side of the shell. I sprinted up the ladder until I got to a higher floor; I swung to the side gripping my feet on bricks that came out from the building providing rather good foot holds.

Down below the wall mine had detonated creating a high pitched piercing noise as smoke came from the level below. I reached the route I thought out in my mind before, I reached up and grabbed hold of a thick power line that led from the current building to the warehouse, and I held it in both hands and lifted my legs. The power line led to the roof of the warehouse, but the warehouse was one level lower than the current building, causing me to slide down the line as if it were a flying fox. The gloves I wore were meant to be resistant to that type of thing but I could still feel the tingling in my fingers.

I brought my legs up so my knees almost touched my chest; my feet faced the front as they were going to catch my decent.

I looked around and then to the ground where two guards ran below just beneath me. Right below me a couple of meters down was a darkened window. I reached to my utility belt and pulled out a rappelling rope, I clipped it to the line and walked down slowly towards the window, I kept on wanting to rush as I thought about Sarah and what Jamie had said, but I told myself to be slow, that was until two gun shots were fired from the room below.

I repelled down with a leap grabbing my SC-20 as I went landing legs either side of the window facing inwards, inside a guard heard the thump of my feet and faced the window, he saw me and raised his gun. I gave him no chance, the glass shattered and the guard thumped backwards, the brick around me chipped outwards blowing dust in my face, the guards from before were taking blind shots a my shadow; the alleys flashed red as an alarm was signaled, I unclipped my wire and slipped in. two guards had heard the glass shatter and came running up the stairwell, again no chance, I let off two shots each getting either guard in the chest as they fell backwards and toppled down the stairs.

Gun raised, I entered the hall way, there lay two hostages dead, leaning up against the wall, I raised my OPSAT and punched a button that signals for help, a button for distress, meaning soon its out of my hands and that lethal action is to take place, this was to happen as soon as the hostages were free but something told me it was to late.

I placed wall mines on both walls of the hallway and continued down it, through the door of the window I saw that of two men dragging of what seemed to be a hostage, I raised my gun and fired. The glass shattered and the guard's head jerked, he fell straight down, a shrapnel of bullets pierced through the door as I ducked into a laundry cupboard, I jumped out gun raised but the guard had left leaving a dozen wholes in the hallway walls. I ducked down the hallway and was about to pass a door which again had a window, a voice in the back of my head said _stop. _But I carried on regretting my action as I was too focused on Sarah. Pain struck the back of my neck as a bullet had skimmed me breaking the glass as it went; I stuck to the wall and grabbed a grenade from my belt, pulled the pin and tossed it in through the window. The explosion vibrated the floor as smoke poured out of the window, I looked in and two guards were lying up against the wall on the opposite side of the room.

I reached for my neck rubbing my hand where the bullet had struck; I passed through the hallway door moving the shattered glass along as I went, I passed the guard shoving his AK-47 to one side with my foot. I approached the door where the guard had gone, stepped to one side raised my gun and kicked in the door. I entered the room and moved to a corner, the room was dark and quiet as I switched on my NV, there were stairwells on either side of the room whilst straight ahead was a door which led to another hallway.

I entered the hallway clearing what looked like personal quarters as I went. At the end of the hallway light shone from underneath one of the doors, I paused before the door, knowing that this is it; this is why I'm here. I closed my eyes and pictured Sarah; I punched a short message back to base on my OPSAT _Moment of truth._

I took a gulp of and air raised my gun reloading my rifle with a new clip of ammo, then kicked in the door, I released my air and lowered gun holding it in one hand; I stood there staring at the man with the balaclava over his head, he stood there starring back at me holding a pistol against her, against Sarah. I looked at Sarah, her mouth was taped and her hands tied behind her back, she looked back up at me, and then closed her eyes and faced the ground. 'Sarah' I muttered to myself.

I looked back at the man then shook my head and closed my eyes.

The gun jumped back as the shot was fired; Sarah jerked and fell forward face down. The shell cartridge hit the ground and bounced a couple of times. "Sarah!" I yelled as I raised my gun getting a shot off skimming the man's right arm. He shifted aim on me as I froze hearing his words "Sorry Sam."

Sweat flew forward from the impact, the world slowed as I jerked backwards hitting the floor with tremendous power. The pain was unbearable; it was as if someone was hitting me with a sledge hammer over and over again.

Another man walked in yelling to the others. "We got company!" The words were muffled as my eyes went blurry.

The man nodded and walked forward as he kneeled down and pressed the gun up against my chest, grinned and let out a sigh.

"Sorry." I said softly as I got the last glimpse of Sarah, before he pulled the trigger.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

6 weeks later

Honolulu, Hawaii

The Fisher Method

Part 1

I lay there starring at the ceiling, watching the fan as it spun round, hands crossed behind my head. I sat as I turned my head towards the window, the rain poured down in the overcast sky. I reached for my chest touching my wound, I couldn't convince myself I hadn't failed, I laid there cursing myself of my mistakes, Sarah kept on flashing into my head the moment before she died.

Why didn't I move quicker? Why didn't I stop them? I new there was nothing I could've done.

I rolled over and squeezed my eyes shut hoping to blank my mind of thoughts.

I flew up leaning on my elbow as the phone danced across the bed side dresser; I rubbed my eyes and looked out the window where the rain had changed to a light shower. I sat up and reached for my mobile.

"Hello?" I said as my voice croaked.

"Hi Sam." Lambert said softly.

"Lambert, what a surprise." I said as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"How's your suite?"

"Warm, but there's nothing a ceiling fan can't fix, bed's comfortable, water's hot, nice view. Yeah I like it."

"Good, glad you like it. Just the thing you need. Oh and Grim asks 'whether you are enjoying your pensioners home?'"

"Yeah." I said as I gave a chuckle and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Sam, just informing you their tracking him down, they'll locate him by tonight." I took a deep breath and sighed. "And Sam, take it easy. The team misses you."

"Thanks. I miss them too."

"Oh well, I won't keep you up. See you when you get back."

"Yeah, ok. Thanks for the call, Seya."

I closed the phone and placed it on the dresser; I took a breath and ran my hands through my hair. I stood up and opened up the balcony door breathing in the fresh air, I walked over to the railing looking down at the pool below where kids were swimming and splashing. On the balcony to the left a woman was taking in her clothes from the line enjoying the tranquility, and the rain.

I breathed in the air from the rain, noticing just how nice it is to not have to worry about being seen, and keeping to the shadows.

I kept the words he muttered to me secret, knowing they were for me and me only. It stunted me when I thought about it, how could he now my name, who was he? I was determined to find an answer, no matter what it took. I shook the railing in anger and walked back inside, grabbed my towel and entered the bathroom. I stripped off my shirt and saw the scarring of the bullets, the first which hit the lower right side of my belly, leaving minor scaring. The second entering the center of my chest, leaving a large bruise which has slowly died off, and burns from the point blank range, my armor weakened the second shot causing a minor incision. I thought I was lucky, he could have shot me in the head but probably didn't think of it, not noticing I was wearing armor. I shook my head and turned on the shower.

I stepped out of the shower wiping my face with the towel then rapped it around myself. I checked the phone for messages and sat down on the bed. I walked to the door where the suite phone was, and dialed the reception.

"Hi, I'm calling for a taxi."

"_Ok, what number suite are you?" The operator asked._

"Ah… Thirty eight."

"_Ok sir, we'll send one right round."_

"Thank you."

I hung up the phone and looked at the bedroom; I shrugged and started packing my clothes. I pulled up my blankets on the bed, and chucked my towel in the basket. I pulled out a set of clothes for myself and chucked them on the bed, on the bed were black cargo trousers a white t-shirt and a black jacket.

I slipped on the clothes and grabbed my bags, walked out side and locked the door as I muttered to myself "Holiday… over."

I walked down the steps and past the pool and left my keys at reception, then walked out the gate to the awaiting taxi.

I chucked my bags into the back of the awaiting taxi and jumped in the front.

"Where would you like to go?" The taxi driver asked.

"Airport."

NSA Agency

I pulled up the hand brake on my Range Rover, and stepped out. I walked towards the entrance and swiped my card. I walked in the foyer and did a retinal scan on the door to the computer rooms. I walked in to the room littered with plasma screens and computers. I dropped my car keys on the nearest table, and placed my jacket over the chair.

"What have you got for me Grim?"

"Fisher?" She said in confusion as she looked over her shoulder towards me.

"Good to see you." I said as I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you at Hawaii on vacation?" She said as Brunton walked in not giving me enough time to answer.

"Sam! You're back?!" He said as he placed his coffee on the table and hurried over to shake my hand.

"Yeah, I'm back." I replied as I grasped his hand.

"Why?"

"It gets kind of lonely without you guys." There was a moment of silence before Jennifer spoke up. "How are you coping Sam?" She said with a light voice.

I took a breath and answer "Not too bad."

She shook her head and placed her hand to her forehead. "I'm sorry Sam, really."

"Its ok, don't worry."

The door flew open and we turned our heads, Lambert came charging through. "Sam!"

"Lambert." I said with a low chuckle.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was bored."

"What?! You left a Hawaiian resort and came back to this hole because you were bored?! I would do anything to get there." Brunton said as he butted in spilling his coffee.

"My place is here, and Lambert you know why I came."

"Yes, I do. But I'm hoping I'm wrong." He said as he took a breath and looked up.

"You are going to send me in…"

"You're not…"

"You're going to send me in!" I said as I raised my hand to my chest wound.

"Sam, I'm sorry but…"

"Sarah died because of him! He took away my life! And I'm not going to let him get away with that!" I yelled.

"He's not going to get away with it Sam, he is going down!"

"Yes! But he's going down by me!" I said as I clenched my jaw and closed my eyes. "Please?"

Lambert sighed and rubbed his eyes, turned and walked off.

I reached for my car key's and looked at Brunton.

"Dam… that terrorist dude made one hell of a mistake." Brunton said as I gave him a grin.

"Sam, you better go get ready, I'll load up your OPSAT." Grim said.

"Thanks, do you know where we are going?"

"Yes, I do. We located him at Chicago, luckily enough; we captured one of his men at the military base. Took some work but we were able to get him to talk of his whereabouts."

"Good work."

I switched off the lights and shut down the engine and stepped out and closed the door.

The propellers were started up on the plane as it was readied for take off, it's properly known as the Osprey, it's half plane half helicopter, it has been through thick and thin, through the hardest conditions possible. It has even avoided missiles and anti-aircraft fire, but I wouldn't be hear if it wasn't for the two trusty pilots; Nathan, he piloted one of my first mission some twenty years ago, he is a veteran himself, and a great friend. Then there's Rebecca, Nicknamed Bird, at twenty five she's rather young for a military pilot, but in an emergency she's one hell of a pilot and the first person I would turn to.

I opened the back door and grabbed my duffle bag which contained my equipment and other gear. I walked over towards the plane where Brunton was standing on the ramp.

An airport officer ran in front of me trying to block my path. "Hey, you can't park there! You're parked on the middle of an airstrip!"

"Really? How about that." I said squeezing myself past.

"Sir!" He said jumping in front of me again.

I stopped and looked at him in the eyes.

"Look at your park!" He said as I looked back and nodded my head at him. A grin of relief came over the guard before I said "Nice car, isn't it?" I gave a grin back and walked up the ramp of the plane towards Brunton as he was starring at my car.

"Admiring my car I see." I said as I looked at Brunton.

"Yeah, very soon I'm hoping to get one. But I can't afford one."

Brunton and I stepped in near the seats.

"Sam, you're here." Lambert said as he walked from the cockpit.

"Yes, I guess I am." I said as I dropped my duffle bag on the seat.

"I won't be with you when we take off, so I'll give you your mission and head off. I've got some other business to sort out."

"Did they get Zao?"

"Yeah, they did, but only cause of you, so thanks. Come, we better get started."

We both sat down on the seats on the side of the plane whilst Brunton stood up holding onto the rail.

"Your main objective is to get to our suspect, trying to avoid any alerts or alarms. Authority wants him alive, so they can get answers but it doesn't matter if they don't. Sam, it your choice, whatever happens there is up to you. "

"Thank you." I replied as Lambert stood up placing his hand into mine.

"Good luck Sam, and be careful."

"I will."

"And Sam… I really am sorry."

"You don't have to say it, I'm hoping to get an apology tonight. And I don't forgive that easily." I said as our gripped released. Lambert turned and got half way down the ramp and paused.

"You're one hell of a man." He said glancing over his shoulder.

"Yes, I am."

Part 2

1 mile south of Chicago

I pulled back the hammer on my SC-20 readying it for action; I placed it on the seat beside me and then grabbed my pistol from the provided safety cabinet, slipped in some ammo and pulled back the cog placing it also on the seat.

I stood up sliding on my top of the line military grade trousers which were equipped with pockets for me to cart all my gear around in. They also can be used to swim under water and survive the harshest conditions, while at the same time provide me with invisibility in darkness and flexibility on the job.

I opened the locker and pulled out my vest and harnesses placing them also on the seat, I reached in and pulled out a long sleeve swim suit top made for again all conditions, invisibility and comfort.

After they were on, I slipped on my thin layer vest which was equipped with a two centimeter thick Rhino Plate armor and reduced heat signal coating. It also provided me with more pockets.

I slipped on my rifle holster and pistol holster, tightening them to myself; I then equipped my utility belt and clipped on extra ammo and frag grenades.

"Ok we're almost there, you ready?" Brunton asked as he passed me my goggles which were shaped liked a triangle, a green stealth light in each corner.

I reached for the goggles placing them on my head "Yeah."

Static hissed in my ear as Grim connected up _"Sam?"_

"What?"

"_Just informing you that this isn't going to be easy, he's bound to have bodyguards."_

"Your point?"

"_My point is… well, we don't know what to expect."_

"I'll take that into consideration."

I sat in my seat examining the docks through my OPSAT picking up on all the details. Brunton patted my shoulder and sat down beside me. "We'll be there in a few minutes, you ready to go?"

"Always." I paused and examined the building that he was located in and the hotels around, looking for key points and possible spot for lookouts.

Suddenly Bird called out for me "Sam, Lambert wants to talk to you."

I stood up and walked towards the cockpit where on a screen was Lamberts face.

"Lambert?" I asked as I lent on Birds chair.

"Fisher, he just got a call from someone unknown to us. Also found out our suspect's name is James Smith."

_That doesn't solve my mystery, doesn't sound familiar _I thought.

"What was the call about?"

"He's meeting the stranger at a '_Hotel Trego_' tonight. Bird, I'll send you the coordinates, change of course."

"Got it!" Bird called.

"How far?" I asked as I looked at Brunton.

"Not far, you'll be there in a few. If you can, find out whom 'Mr. Mysterious' is; he could get us somewhere in the future."

"I'll try my best."

"I know you will."

The screen faded and went blank as the Osprey banked right as it changed course. I walked into the back and took a drink of water from my canister.

I placed my pistol in its holster and then my rifle, I grabbed my last piece of equipment from the cabinet, a Teflon coated military knife and sheath.

I slipped my knife into the sheath on my back, and shook Brunton's hand. "Good luck Sam."

"Thank you." I said as Nathan yelled out "Were there, switching to hover."

I clipped the rope to the roof of the plane and chucked it down into the water.

I gave Brunton a sharp look, and paused. I stepped over to my duffle bag and reached in and pulled out my keys to the Land Rover and tossed them to his chest.

"What?" he said as he held them out in front of himself.

"You keep me alive, I give you my car. Simple." I said grasping the rope and giving him a grin. I stepped out and slid down the rope to the cold water awaiting.

The Osprey disappeared into the night sky as the humming of the propellers dimmed. I checked my OPSAT's GPS and headed towards shore; on land I could see the twinkling of the city lights and docks. The hotel was located by the dock that had a brilliant sea view. The docks were also privately owned; know one is allowed on the property without permission or a membership.

The water rippled as rain started to fall, creating a mist in the night sky. I slowly made my way to the docks checking the docks with my binoculars for movement; all I could see was the movement of busy fishermen readying for a nights work, packing crates onto their fishing boats.

I waded quietly underneath the dock, swimming between the pillars, as water dripped through the cracks of the deck as I checked for life watching for movement. I came across stairs that ran down onto a smaller deck just above the water. I stepped up and cleared the top of the steps and walked up stuck to the brick wall. I knew it didn't really matter if I was seen, knowing that if I was I wouldn't have the risk of getting shot up, but I knew I still had to stay some what anonymous, to avoid attention and certain curiosity.

I switched to NV scanning the streets around, just in front of me a fisherman walked by with a dark blue trench coat spread over his head protecting him from the rain. I thought for a moment and scurried back down the steps and un-holstered my SC-20 and slipped into the water, I swam underneath the stairs and into a dark area; I hid my rifle between the pillars and checked it was secure. I swam back onto the deck and crept up the stairs, I made sure I didn't have an eyes focused on me and walked over casually to the building the man walked into. I walked to the door opening it just wide enough for me to peek through, inside a door had light shining through the cracks and the muffled sound of a TV in the background. I crept in and looked around, then saw what I wanted. On the back of the door was the trench coat the man had been wearing, it was tripping wet creating a puddle on the floor. A shadow past the door with loud footsteps following, I quickly grabbed the coat and hurried outside and around the corner of the building out of sight. I held the coat up and gave it a scan.

_Nice coat._

I put it on pulling up the sleeves, I then removed my goggles folding up the eye piece themselves and then folding up the head straps placing the goggles into my front pocket. I made sure my pistol was out of sight and then held onto the jacket by the collar.

I walked casually down the street scanning my eyes all over the place, I paused by a street lamp and checked my OPSAT's GPS. I had another two blocks to go before I got to the hotel. I kept on walking until I passed a man trying to sell off tobacco.

"Cigarette sir? It's cheap. You can bye the packet if you want." The man asked as the smell of beer ran from his mouth.

"I don't smoke." I said as I didn't even lay eye contact and continued on walking. Ahead of me was a teenage kid helping himself to a cigarette he just bought. I walked by snatching it from his mouth and dropping it in the puddle. "Smoking kills." I said as the boy looked at me with his head kinked.

I continued walking for one more block, I thought it was funny where you can see the different parts of town, first dodgy and lots on the streets, then business and residential, and finally first class and five star hotels.

I was entering the dodgy part of town where street lights were broken and trash cans tipped over.

I got half way past an alley way when a click of a gun came from the side, I paused and stood stiff. A man ran out with a knife dragging my by the arm into the alley, he held me tight trying to keep me locked in the most useless position possible, while the other man slowly walked over acting all tough, gun pointed at my head. "What have you got?!" he shouted. I stared at him in the face and said "If I were you I would lower that gun."

"What makes you think I'm going to listen to you?"

"Maybe the fact that if I wanted to I could knock you both out cold in less than three seconds."

"Yeah, right!" he said as I gave a grin. Three swift motions was all it took; I raised my hand to the man's hand that held the knife and pushed it away from my throat, I sidestepped left and elbowed him in the head knocking him down flat. I then, giving the other man no chance, reached for his arm with the gun and twisted his hand with my right whilst got a tight throat grip with my left slamming him up against the wall. "You chose the wrong time to mug somebody, and I'll tell you something, I have no time for you and I'm not exactly in the best mood!" I yelled frustrated as I slipped my hand up his and grabbed the gun, I released the ammo clip and tossed the gun down a nearby drain.

"Please, I'm sorry! Hey that hurt! Let go!" He said scarred as I was convinced I made him wet his pants. I pulled back my fist and hit him hard in the back of the head; he went flimsy as I lent his body up against a garbage bin. The other guy lay there groaning holding his hand over his nose.

I straightened myself and kept on walking the last block.

'Hotel Trego' was in my sight as I walked down the path. It was light up with lights on the foot path, the hotel neon signs flickered in the night. Few people occupied the street; a couple exited the hotel and called the nearest taxi. Rain ran down my face as I starred at the hotel. I then noticed through one of the windows, a receptionist which was also a guard sitting at the desk drinking coffee; he was aged between seventy and eighty, short in height with a small patch of grey hair on top.

I walked down the path even more till I reached the darkest bench seat. I sat down and starred at the guard, I was hoping that very soon the old man's weakness would strike, his bladder. I waited for fifteen then twenty minutes. _You're holding on quite well. _I thought. Five more minutes past before he broke, he pushed his chair out, stood up and scurried away to the toilet.

_I'll hand it to you, you did quite well._

I stood up and walked across the street to the hotel avoiding all the puddles, looking around for anything suspicious. I entered the empty foyer and quickly checked for cameras, none were in sight. I hurried up the stairs and approached the door that the OPSAT directed me to. I slid my flexi-cam under the door, inside the room was empty. I stood there confused asking myself whether the meet was still on, that was until the bells of the entrance door tingled. I looked back down the stairs where a shadow was approaching. I took out my flexi-cam and slipped inside; I took off the trench coat and chucked it in the corner and I hid beside the door. Footsteps got louder and louder until the door swung open, a dark figure entered dropping a briefcase on the ground.

I stepped over slowly drawing my pistol; I grabbed him by the throat with the gun pointed at his head.

"Vacation?" I said pushing the pistol harder.

"What?!" he said with a raspy voice.

"Meeting somebody?"

"Yeah."

"Who are you what's in the bag?"

"I'm Jonathan Perse. In the bag is money! Please don't hurt me!"

"By the way you're going your chances are pretty high. Why money?"

"James was going to loan it."

"James Smith?"

"Yeah, he's meeting me tonight, he wanted to money to leave the country."

"Jonathan, I wish all my customers were as easy as you." I holstered my pistol and squeezed his neck hard cutting off his air supply for a short period of time, causing him to pass out. I dropped his body and sat in the corner waiting…For sweet revenge_._

Part 3

I sat in the corner with my legs crossed for twenty minutes, then thirty. I held my pistol ejecting the ammo then inserting it as I waited for James to arrive._ Eject… insert…eject… insert._

I sat there waiting for ten more minutes; I had been waiting for forty minutes. I had to tell myself he would be here, he is coming. Then the muffled sound of the entrance bells going off tingled through the door, I inserted the ammo and sprung up beside the door. I knew this was it, I'm getting my apology. The door crept open and he walked inside cautiously, he walked in closer to the brief case wondering where he was "Hello? Are you here?" he said as he picked up the briefcase. He started to head towards the door when I switched the lock and closed the door; he jumped back a step and looked around. He tried to open the door until he noticed it was locked; he started to panic and wondered his eyes everywhere.

He jumped to the side when he heard the groaning of Jonathan, he looked at him and tried to focus his eyes in the darkness; once he new who it was he dropped the suitcase and bolted for the fire escape window that led onto a balcony. I aimed once and fired, the pistol jolted back and James jolted forward tripping over shattering window. He crawled to the ladder slowly making his way down. But the ladder had been pulled up and was locked in, to escape he would have to jump four meters or more to the ground. He looked down and got halfway down the ladder one step at a time.

I walked over picking up the brief case as I went, I walked over to the top of the ladder and crouched to the lock, I pulled out my knife and snapped the lock open. He heard the snap, and looked up in fear. The ladder slid down at tremendous pace, it slammed to the ground with a great thud. The force pulled James off the ladder to a hurtful decent as he thudded on the ground, water plashed out from around him as he hit.

I looked down at him and chucked the suitcase knocking the wind out of him once more. His voice hissed as he tried to regain air.

I sheathed my knife and made my way down the ladder, and hit ground as I jumped the last few steps.

I stood there starring at him in the eyes; he starred back in fear, holding the suite case to his chest. I reached down and pulled out a dart from the holster of my pistol, I flicked off the lid and crouched down closer to James maintaining eye contact as a drop of water fell from my nose and landed on the suitcase.

He let out a breath and shook his head as I drew nearer, in disbelief of what he was seeing.

He hissed out a whine "Sam?!" His eyes widened up and he shuffled back.

"No, father Christmas, and you've been a bad boy."

"Look Sam I'm…" I cut off his words as I pierced the dart into his neck, he let out a groan and then went limp.

"Save your apology for later." I muttered as I removed the suitcase and lifted him up and over my shoulder. I walked over to the end of the alleyway and dumped his body by some bins as I went out onto the street checking if it were clear, I then scanned the street once more before I was satisfied, across the street directly from me was another alley. I turned back into the alley and picked up James and scurried across the street to the other alley. Once I was in darkness I approached a parked car, a nineteen eighty's bombed out Chevrolet Camaro. _Nice car._

I dropped James by the wheel and checked to see if it were locked, it was. I pulled out from my belt my lock pick, the car was old and the locks not that flash, giving me a rather easy job.

The lock popped up, and I opened the car door and reached down for the trunk lever.

I walked over and picked up James and walked him over to the trunk and chucked him in and closed the trunk.

The car started easy when I hotwired it from under the dash, it let out a deep roar as I started it up and it sounded great as it idled on the spot.

With the wheels screaming I flew out of the alley with a one eighty degree slide. I floored it up the street as the engine echoed through the blocks. I slowed down my pace as I entered the outskirts of the town. I reached down to the radio and listened to some classic eighties music, not that I enjoyed it or anything, but it was a change to no sound at all, it made me feel more relaxed.

I put the engine to work shifting down a gear pumping out more power as we exited the outskirts of town. I traveled along the main road for twenty minutes until up ahead was my destination, a dirt road which turns sharp right into the bushes. I slowed down as I got closer, as I got nearer I turned the wheel sharp right causing it to slide, I then turned the wheel back sharp left tapping the brake as I went causing the car to straighten. A large bump came from the back as James flew around in the trunk. I gave a chuckle to myself and powered up the dirt road.

I traveled up the dirt road for five more minutes, it started to become over grown and bushy, rocks covered the path and fallen down trees made it difficult to continue. I continued at a slow pace up the road until I could go no further. I killed the engine and popped the boot.

James laid there still with his body twisted all over the place. "No belt no brains." I muttered to myself as I lifted him onto my shoulder and shut the trunk behind me.

I walked on lugging James over trees and branches, until half an hour later I reached my destination once again. A train track that ran rural through the forest, it was rather new but unused dew to inspectors marking the track unsafe.

I walked over placing James in between the track; I reached for my back pocket and pulled out two pairs of flex-cuffs and bound his arms and legs wide apart to the track.

James groaned as the tranquilizer wore off, but I decided to speed things up. I reached for my water container and took a quick drink and then poured the water over his face. First he wiggled and moved his head about, and then when he came conscious he fought his head around with his eyes tightly shut, he let out a shout "Ah! Stop!"

I stopped and took another drink and tossed it to one side and crouched down closer. He breathed heavily and quickly, in confusion and pain.

"Where am I?!" he said as his head scanned his surroundings.

"Who are you, why did you do it?!" I said as I got a throat grip looking him sharp in the eye.

"What are you doing? Let me go!"

"Answer my question!"

"You know what Sam, I enjoyed every moment of it!" I fumed in anger as I slammed him two in the face.

"How do you know who I am, who are you?!"

"I should have shot you in the head." He said as he gave a grin that I couldn't handle, I reached for my knife and jabbed him in the leg. He let out a deep cry and then clenched his teeth.

"I wouldn't have said that if I were you."

"Oh yeah?" he said as I punched him in his wound, he let out another cry and breathed in heavily.

"I'm giving you one last chance to talk and answer my questions; cause if you don't it'll be the second worst decision in your rotten life! Got it?!"

He paused for a second before I squeezed tighter causing him to speak. "Yeah, I got it."

"First good choice yet, now, how do you know who I am?"

"I… I don't really; you're just a name, my job."

"Your job?"

"Yeah… let me go!"

"What do you mean 'your job'?!"

"I was hired… hired to kill you."

"Ok, but why Sarah!?"

"That was the only way we could get to you, and know one would follow up on your death if you were killed in action, on the job!"

I took a breath and closed my eyes "Few people know what my job is, and what I do and where I go; explain how exactly how you ended up with that info?"

"Once again I was hired; I don't know how he knew… he just did!"

"Who hired you?"

"Norman, Norman Soth that was he name."

I froze solid, "Norman." I muttered to myself.

Norman Soth was one of the main 'Biggy's' in Third Echelon, he was the executive director, that was until he was fired from all operations after he gave me wrong instructions that could have started a war and got me killed. But then Third Echelon felt they had a loss, he was good operative and smart when it came to halts and problems. Therefore he wasn't always out of contact, he could still provide a hand when we needed it, which included the access to Third Echelon's archives and info on upcoming missions, which explained a lot.

Soth and I never really got along after his mistake; he sent me secret threats that he was going to get revenge, saying I got him fired. I never really took much notice of his threats and took no notice of him either. I now know that was a large mistake in my part, I never imagined that if he did get revenge, that he would have taken it this far.

"I'm glad what I did, I just wish I did it properly." He said as he spat at me in the face. I clenched my fist with out even noticing, my face went red and I gritted my teeth. I held in my anger and stood up.

"You made one hell of a bad career decision."

"Where am I, what am I doing here? I swear if you don't let me go…"

"Six weeks ago you took away from me the only thing worth living for, you took away my life. And I'm here for an apology." I stood there starring at him, waiting for a reply. I wanted to squeeze the words out of him, make him cry in mercy. No reply came forth.

"Suit yourself." I said as I grasped the knife with my right hand and held it by my leg. I then trod on his wound; he gasped out in pain and took a long deep breath.

"No matter what you do… I will give no apology. There is no method you can use that will make me apologize, none."

I trod harder on his wound causing him to flinch. "Oh yes, there's a method alright, the 'Fisher method.'" I removed my foot and sheathed my knife. I turned around and slowly walked away. James spoke up with a trembled voice.

"You don't scare me."

"Oh you will be… you will be. Very soon you will here and feel the vibrations that will be coming along that track, you can scream for help… and no help will come. You were dead ever since you held that gun to Sarah's head, and I promised you would suffer the way I did." I pulled a tracking device out of my pocket and switched to a distress signal and chucked it by the track. "Now, it's a race, of who gets here first. And, if they do get here in time, you're most likely to get the chair." He looked at me in fear as I walked off into the edge of the tree line. His plea's for help got louder and louder.

"Hey! Help! Please, look I'm sorry! I really am!"

I paused and let out a sigh. "Apology not accepted"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

2 weeks later

Cemetery, New York

Double Agent

Minutes tick past; I take each minute as it comes. Each minute leads to a decision, a decision that only I can make. Each decision leads to a critical moment in my life, and the life of others. My life revolves around one thing, my job. Fear is my worst enemy, but my ally. Every time I take that step, that leap, fear overcomes me. But it keeps me sane, it helps me take that leap and make those decisions, take each minute as it comes.

'Loved ones come and loved ones go...'

I sometimes take one step to far and miss out on the more important things. Things that I can never forget; my most precious possession got taken away from me, the very thing I promised I would not lose.

'May Sarah Fisher…'

The possession I could not comprehend lost. I sometimes wish I could take back those steps in the compound, fix the mistakes I made, and take back what was mine. After her death I took wrong steps… steps that felt right.

'…rest in peace.' He finished his words and closed his book. I looked down at the coffin that lay there in the ground, covered in roses of all sorts and the brass plate which read 'Sarah Fisher.' Hands of all came upon me, one of which was Lambert's. "Let's get you home…"

I shook my head and walked away. "Sam, where are you going?"

"You've won your battle, now let me finish mine."

Satisfaction doesn't always come easy; to get it you sometimes have to bend the rules.

I didn't normally take to drink, except for a beer after a good nights work. I knew it was a distraction I could not afford. I took long nights starring at the ceiling fan, thinking, drinking, regretting; long nights of hatred, anger and fear; fear of what was to come.

The night's sky shone down onto the watery streets. The rain poured down my face ending its journey on the road. I pulled back the hammer on a bulldog pistol which I kept at home in my dresser; inserting each bullet into its chamber.

I concealed the gun in the back of my trousers, and pulled out my cell phone. I walked down the center of the empty street splashing water from the movement of my feet. I continued down the street rethinking my nightmare, making me more secure on what I was doing.

I finally was about to get what I was here for as I neared an apartment building. One light shone fourth, as a shadow passed to and fro. I centered myself in the street and punched in some numbers. The dial tone rang in my ear; it stopped as a voice picked up _"Hello?"_

"Norman."

"_Sorry, who is this?"_

"Next time you should choose more wisely." I said as slight pause occurred.

"_Who is this?!"_

"Look out the window." I said as a shadow appeared in the window as it starred down at me.

"_Look who are you what do you want?!"_

"I kept no grudge, why did you? You gave me bad instructions which almost cost me my life, but I forgot that. You lost your job and you didn't like that, so you got revenge…"

"_Look I don't know what you're talking about but I'm going to get the cops!"_

"You thought killing me was boring so you took Sarah's life as well. Bad choice Norman."

"_What are you here for?!" _he said as I left a pause in the conversation.

"Revenge." I said as I cut off Norman killing the phone _"Sam…!"_

The dial tone went into a slow _'Beep… beep… beep…'_

The time had come, when it was my choice to make some changes, my choice to get the satisfaction I wanted, obeying orders or not.

Epilogue

Sam went quiet after the death of Sarah, he hid away where know one could find him. He often thought of taking his life, saying there was nothing worth living for. He took to drink and made bad choices.

'Name?'

'Sam Fisher.'

We went looking for him for months; that was until he finally turned up in a rather bad condition. He discussed what he was going to do to stop his rage.

Something that took us time to agree with.

"Cell block thirty eight!"

Some say that 'if it doesn't kill you, it makes you stronger.' Well, Sam didn't die.

Prison, a hell of a place to save a man's life.


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue

Sam went quiet after the death of Sarah, he hid away where know one could find him. He often thought of taking his life, saying there was nothing worth living for. He took to drink and made bad choices.

'Name?'

'Sam Fisher.'

We went looking for him for months; that was until he finally turned up in a rather bad condition. He discussed what he was going to do to stop his rage.

Something that took us time to agree with.

"Cell block thirty eight!"

Some say that 'if it doesn't kill you, it makes you stronger.' Well, Sam didn't die.

Prison, a hell of a place to save a man's life.


End file.
